Within You
by Vampire-Kitty723
Summary: Sarah is now 21, and Toby is now about 6 or 7. It had been five years since Sarah had ‘rescued’ Toby from Underground. Now, five years later, Sarah’s life seems to be falling apart. Is there someone who can put it back together?
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**A/N: Hey, people! Here's my first of many (hopefully) Labyrinth fan fictions! It was originally supposed to be a one shot thing, but I guess I kinda got into it. Heh heh. Well, I hope you enjoy it!**

Sarah is now 21, and Toby is now about 6 (or 7). It had been five years since Sarah had 'rescued' Toby from Underground. Now, five years later, Sarah's life seems to be falling apart. Is there someone who can put it back together?

**Dreams**

It had been nearing five years since Sarah had left Underground…and it's King. Now a grown woman of 21, Sarah Marie Williams was majoring in acting at a local college. But her grades were becoming lower and lower, because she wasn't getting enough sleep.

"_It's because of your dreams, genius!"_ Sarah thought to herself as she glared down at another 'F' on an essay.

A voice in the back of her mind spoke up. _"But it is very hard to concentrate on worthless school work when your thoughts are on someone else!"_ The voice seemed to be mocking her, though it was her own.

Since she had gotten into the school, everything in her life had fallen apart. Her grades dropped horribly, her father had decided to pick up Toby and her step-mother and move away, her boyfriend of two-and-a-half years had broken up with her, and, worst of all, her mother had died last spring. Bobby, her ex-boyfriend, had stormed out, claiming that her expectations were too high.

"_**I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me"**_

his voice filled her head again; and not for the first time that day. _"Jareth…"_ she thought, her eyes closing thoughtfully.

Five years' time had given Sarah a lot of time to think about the mystical King. And she had thought of him very often.

"_Maybe my decision was made too soon. Maybe I should have stayed in the Labyrinth…"_ Sarah had questioned herself. Suddenly, she was back in the crystal, in a beautiful gown, surrounded by masked people, feeling very out of place. She was searching for something, or some**one**, but she didn't know what or who. Her vision blurred and blackness appeared before her eyes. She was swirling down a dark hole, hands were grabbing at her, and she was calling for help. she dropped into a pit, an oubliette, and all light was shut out.

"It's not fair!" Sarah commented as she was brought out of her memory.

"_**You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is"**_

Jareth's voice filled her head again, and she welcomed it. Remembering his voice always seemed to calm her. and when she remembered his singing, everything was like a dream; she would relax and smile; she would be happy, whenever remembering his songs.

She stood and left the building, heading toward her apartment before going to rehearsal that night. Maybe she would study for an upcoming exam.

"_Maybe you should get rest. You are beyond exhaustion._" she told herself. The way she 'spoke' was very familiar, yet so unknown to her.

"_What does it matter if I'm tired? I need to study more than I need to sleep, or I'll fail this term."_ Sarah paused for a second. _"Why am I arguing with myself? It's pointless, and it makes me sound unstable"_ With that, the argument between Sarah and herself was resolved. She would go home and study. She needed it more than sleep.

It was nearing 4:30 when Sarah collapsed, exhaustion forcing her to rest. She sat at her desk, her head resting on an open text book, pencil still in her hand.

Her dreams were of Jareth, as they always were lately. She was dreaming that she was confronting the Goblin King. He was, again, offering her, her dreams.

"**_Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams" he said, his voice almost pleading with her. "Thought dangers untold and hardships unnumbered," Sarah began striding forward slowly. "Sarah, please…" Jareth whispered. "I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City…" Sarah continued. "I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have _**everything_**" Jareth was trying to bribe her. "To take back the child which you have stolen" Jareth was silent, his eyes pleading, begging her to stop. "For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great…" Jareth interrupted her. "Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave!" hissed the King, his voice nearly failing him. "My kingdom is great…damn! I can never remember that line…" Sarah growled, shaking her head. Jareth looked slightly hopeful, gazing at her deeply, his mismatched eyes sparkling. Sarah looked up and stared into them, realization spreading across her face. "**You have no power over me"_ **_The Goblin King's chest fell and his eyes closed. He tossed the crystal into the air and changed into an owl. Sarah caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were full of sadness and pain…_**

During her dream, Sarah was mumbling incoherent semi-sentences. Her eyes flickered beneath their lids and her breathing became sharper. Suddenly she whispered, "I wish I could see the Goblin King…right now"

The air in the room grew colder and the lamp went out. Sarah sat up suddenly, and sat back in her chair. She glanced around, and saw no one. Sighing, she said, "It was only a dream…" She sounded crestfallen.

"Oh, it was no dream, Sarah. It was very real." said the voice that had echoed in Sarah's memory.


	2. Chapter 2: Too Far

**Too Far**

Sarah leapt up and gasped when she saw _him_ standing there.

"Why do you stare? It was you who called me" Jareth said, looking at her.

Sarah couldn't help but stare. Though it had been half a decade, Jareth's appearance hadn't changed at all. His hair still was golden platinum and his eyes were still enchanting.

"I…I…it's good to…to see you" she whispered, unable to find her voice. _"He looks good"_ she thought.

Jareth smiled, as if he had read her mind. "Is it?" he asked, stepping closer, his smile gone. "Is it, really?"

He stopped directly in front of her, gazing deep into her eyes.

"Why else would I have called, if not to see you?" Sarah said, her voice low. _"Does he not believe me?"_

Jareth turned away, suddenly, and looked out a small window. He seemed to be struggling wit some inner conflict.

"What is it that you want, Sarah?" he asked at a length, refusing to look at her.

"I…I guess, I…" Sarah was stuttering, trying to figure out why she had called him. "I…"

Jareth turned to her, a sneer on his face. "Well?" he said, looking down at her.

"I wanted to see you? Sarah blurted out. She blushed when one of his eyebrows rose.

"Really, now?" Jareth said, still sneering slight. "And why is that?"

Sarah looked down, unable to answer the question. "I…I wanted answers and I t-thought that you could help!" she ventured to say. She felt like a little kid again, standing before a scolding parent.

"Answers to questions like 'why did all of your relationships fail'?" Jareth asked, his voice light.

"Because they weren't like y-" Sarah stopped herself, blushing furiously. She looked down and became silent.

"Don't shut me out, Sarah. Don't refuse to speak to me. You called me. Tell me, Sarah" Jareth said, staring at her hard.

"I had always compared them to my image of the perfect lover: you. And I always found the lacking greatly. None of them could even dream of living up to your shadow" she whispered, still staring at the floor, tears welling in her eyes at making such a large confession.

Jareth stared at her. "Still expecting much, I see" he chuckled.

Sarah glared at him. "You could be a little more respectful! I mean…you are the reason I wouldn't _let_ myself fall in love!" she hissed at him, fire in her dark eyes.

"I meant no disrespect, Sarah. I am, in fact, rather flattered." Jareth laughed. His eyes closed momentarily and he took a deep breath.

Sarah was shocked that he hadn't become arrogant, like she remembered him to be.

"I wasn't arrogant. You made me out to be that way" Jareth said, his voice suddenly somber.

"Are you reading my thoughts?" Sarah snapped.

"No. it was obvious that you were recalling your brief visit to my Labyrinth and I just wanted to clarify any mistakes there might have been" Jareth said matter-of-factly. He smiled inwardly when he saw Sarah blush again.

"Besides me expectations of whom I thought you should be, you haven't changed a bit" Sarah commented, talking more to herself than to the King.

"Sarah, will you get to the point? Why am I here?" Jareth asked, his patience wavering.

Sarah looked down, her chest suddenly tight. "I want to go back to Underground. I…I want to go on my own terms. I…I want to…to see it all again. To make sure that it wasn't a dream. I want to see all my friends. I want to live there, where I know nothing will hurt me…" Her knees buckled and her head felt light.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked, his eyes full of concern.

"My…my he-head…it's spin…spinning…" Sarah said, trying to draw breath.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Jareth asked.

"I'm…I'm fine" Sarah said lightly. "I want to live in the Labyrinth….where I know _nothing _can harm me…"

Se fell forward, darkness taking over her.

She fell, mumbling, "…as long…as I am…with you…"

"Sarah!" Jareth called, rushing forward to catch her.

He held her limp form to his chest, feeling her forehead. It was burning up. "Sarah…" he sighed. He set her on a couch and checked her breathing. It was normal. She was fast asleep, her fever sending out pulsing waves of heat. She was shivering slightly, though sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead and the back of her neck.

"Sleep well…" he whispered.

He turned back to the window and was about to go when something made him stop.

"_I didn't want to fall _back_ in love with her. I guess we've both gone too far"_ he thought.

Gently, the Goblin King placed one hand on her arm and the other on her forehead. Their surroundings blurred and they appeared in Goblin Hall, Jareth's throne room.

He picked up the unconscious woman, her head resting against his neck, and he carried her to a large room.

After laying her down on the large canopy bed, he covered her with the blanket.

"Sleep peacefully" he whispered next to her ear. She shifted slightly and mumbled something that Jareth didn't catch.

Slowly he walked out of the room, glancing back.

Once outside of the room, he summoned a goblin to him. "The Lady is not well. Do your absolute best to help her get better, or I'll tip you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench" he hissed at the tiny creature, meaning every word of it.


	3. Chapter 3: If You Wish It

labyrinthbaby: thank you very much for your compliments. and yes there might be a sequel.

Labyrinth Mistress: i am really glad that you like my story. I personally love the movie, and

David Bowie played the perfect 'Jareth'.

"**If You Wish It"**

Her eyes slowly opened and Sarah sat up. The room she was in was very unfamiliar to her. The stone walls were painted burgundy and it was trimmed in a light pink.

The bed was a canopy with pink silk curtains drawn around it and a burgundy silk quilt on this bed. The pillows were softer than any she had felt before and were coated in light pink silk. The stone floor was smoothed down. Sarah was staring at the dark cherry wood dressing table and wardrobe.

Both furniture pieces were elegantly crafted and looked new. Slowly, Sarah stood and stepped over to the dressing table and ran her fingers lightly over the silver brushed and hand mirrors.

"It's all so beautiful" she whispered breathlessly.

A knock on the heavy door startled her and she rushed to see who it was. The Goblin King stood there, looking very handsome in an open-chest ivory poet shirt and dark burgundy breeches with black knee-high leather boots. His hands were covered with black gloves and, as usual, his medallion hung around his neck.

When Sarah finally was able to speak, she blushed at the smirk on Jareth's face.

"Enjoying your stay?" he asked, gazing at her intently.

"I would say 'yes', but I have no recollection of _getting_ here. Could you please explain what happened?" she asked, being very formal. Jareth's smirk only widened.

"When you called me three days ago, you were past to point of exhaustion. Your body could not handle the strain that you put on it without rest. Soon after my arrival, you became unconscious. I thought that it was best if I brought you here, where you would not be bothered." Jareth said smoothly.

Sarah nodded, beginning to remember what had transpired.

"And besides, you said that you wanted to 'live here, where you know things won't hurt you…' Am I correct?" His smile was almost mocking Sarah. But, surprisingly, she was charmed by it, not angered as she once was.

"Yes, you are correct…again. But…" she trailed off, thinking.

"_What am I doing? Five years ago, I was terrified of him! Now I'm asking to live in his kingdom…in his _castle_!" _

Suddenly her own voice filled Sarah's mind

"_**For my will is as strong as yours', and my kingdom is as great…"**_

Jareth's voice brought her out of the past. "'But', what? Is there anything that you need?"

"Huh? Oh, right. May I please go back to my apartment? I would rather like to get my belongings" Sarah looked up at Jareth.

"Yes, of course, Sarah. You may come and go as you please. Just say 'I wish I was Underground right now' and you shall return here." He turned to leave. "Oh, and if you need me, just say 'I wish I could see the Goblin King right now'. Or just call my name."

He began walking down the hall, leaving Sarah standing in the doorway.

"Wait!" she called before he rounded the corner at the end of the corridor.

He looked back at her. "Yes?" he asked, his voice calm.

"Would…would you like to accompany me?" Sarah asked, blushing slightly.

Jareth stared at her for a second. Then he smiled. "If you wish it"

Sarah nodded, happiness flooding into her.

"Just call when you need me. I will be in my study until then" Jareth bowed and left, his boots clicking with each step.

Sarah walked back into the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the dressing table and sat down.

She began brushing her hair, combing out the mass of brunette locks. She began humming, the tune automatically coming to her. for a moment, she didn't recognize it, but when she did, the words formed.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, opened and closed, within your eyes, I'll place the sky, within your eyes…"

Jareth felt her. He felt the happiness within her. He sighed and plopped down on an armchair.

"What am I doing?" he asked aloud.

"_Are you falling in love with her again?"_ he thought to himself.

He closed his eyes wearily, sighing deeply.

"I don't know what I am feeling anymore. Since she left, my world was dark…depressed. Now I feel warm and…and alive" he whispered.

"Well, I am glad you're alive" said a voice behind him.

Jareth jumped and turned to see a tall man with dark brown, wavy hair and mystical eyes standing by the fire place. His eyes, thought they were colored differently, were the same as Jareth's.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Goblin King.

"Can't I stop in to see you, my own **son?"** asked the man, his voice the same placid tone as Jareth's.

"Alright, I'll rephrase that: **Why** are you here?" Jareth growled.

The man smiled, trying to contain his laughter. He failed. The room ran out with the joyous sound.

"Have you **forgotten**?" asked Jareth's father, his mismatched eyes sparkling.

Jareth was becoming impatient, and nothing good ever happened when he was losing his patience.

"Will you just _tell _me!" he snapped.

Suddenly, emerald green smoke appeared, the air sparkling with glittering dust. Two figures appeared out of the haze.

They were identical, down to eyes colors, and hair length and style.

"Jareth…how are you?" said one of them, the voice very feminine.

"Kera…you…" Jareth began, but was cut off when his younger sister hugged him.

"And Kira…how are the two of you?" asked their father.

"Will everyone just **_hold_** on for **_one second_**?" Jareth yelled.

Everyone fell silent and looked at the Goblin King.

"Now will someone…_kindly_…tell me what is going on?" Jareth said through gritted teeth.

"It is for…the ball, of course" Kira said, standing beside his twin. They looked exactly alike, almost mirror images.

"_Ball" _Jareth thought.

"What ball?"

"This is you one-hundredth year of ruling Underground. It is custom to have a ball then…had you forgotten?" Kera said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Obviously!" Jareth longed to snap, but he contained himself.

Suddenly he felt warmth flood throughout his body and he felt lightheaded.

"_**I wish I could see the Goblin King right now"**_

Jareth felt Sarah call. All three of his family members raised an eye brow and Jareth felt his cheek heat.

"It…It…I have a guest. She is going to live here. And, at this moment, she is calling me. Please, excuse me" Jareth said, before evaporating.

"Well…that went better then expected" said their father, smiling at his two children.

"I wonder…" Kera began.

"…who this girl is?" Kira finished.

"Maybe we should find out?" their father said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Kira and Kera smiled, twin evil grins.

"Sarah…" Jareth said when he reappeared in her chambers.

"Oh! It…it worked" she said, jumping at the sound of his voice.

"Did you doubt yourself?" asked the Goblin King, smirking slightly.

Sarah's smile disappeared and she glanced behind Jareth.

"Ummm…who are they?" she whispered.

Jareth's eyes narrowed; he knew who it was before he even turned around. And, of course, he was right.

"Sarah, I would like to introduce my father, Drake" Jareth pointed to the brunet, "and my younger brother and sister, Kira and Kera," he pointed at the twins.

"**I'm **Kera," said the twin on the right, "and **this** is my brother, Kira." She shot Jareth a playful glare.

"Uh…pleased to m-meet you" Sarah stuttered.

"Ah, so _this _is the Sarah that my son has been pining over for the past five years" Drake said, stepping up to Sarah, taking her hand and kissing it. Jareth glared at him.

"She is so much more beautiful then I expected from Jareth's descriptions" Kira said bowing before Sarah. He too took her hand and pressed his lips to it. Sarah blushed again, her eyes glancing between Jareth, Kira, and Drake.

"Boys, boys! Let the Lady have some breathing room!" Kera said from behind the human wall of men.

Drake and Kira moved aside so Kera could greet Sarah. Jareth just glared at his present family.

"It will be nice to have a woman around here. Give this place a 'woman's touch'." Kera shuffled forward and embraced Sarah.

"Ummm…………it's……it's nice to meet you all" Sarah said, looking at them.

Jareth was looking at the floor, wishing that his family would leave for a moment.

"Well…now that we've met Jareth's love, we'll leave you two alone!" Drake said, smiling at Jareth and Sarah.

"Yes, let's leave the couple alone!" Kera smiled, moving toward the door.

"No, no, no…you've dot it **all** wrong!" Sarah said, blushing furiously.

"We **AREN'T** a couple!" Jareth called after them, his own cheeks tinted pink.

Both he and Sarah looked at each other and Sarah smiled.

"You called?" Jareth said, his voice calm once again.

Sarah nodded, looking at the floor. "I, umm, wanted to know if we could go get my things?" she whispered.

"If you wish it, Sarah" Jareth said again, stepping over to her.

Sarah slowly looked up into Jareth's eyes and felt warmth flood through her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put one hand on her shoulder.

Sarah could never remember a time when she had ever felt so good in a person's arms…so warm…safe…**at home**.

Jareth and Sarah continued to gaze into each others eyes, and Sarah wondered, _"Could I love him? Could he love me?"_

His words filled her mind.

**_"If you wish it"_**

**A/N: Okay, this is probably going to be strange, but Jareth has many siblings, though he is the oldest. Kira dn Kera are twins; Zylea, Zyla, and Zylina are triplets.**

**Jareth: J-air-eth**

**Kira: K-eye-ruh**

**Kera: K-ear-uh**

**Zylea- Z-eye-lee**

**Zyla: Z-eye-luh**

**Zylina: Z-eye-leen-uh**

**Shi: Sh-eye**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fool Proof Plan

Triss SkyLark: thank you very much

Labyrinth Mistress: again, thanks. I really appreciate it

**The Fool-Proof Plan**

"Well, what do you think of Sarah, Father?" Kera asked, sitting with Kira in front of the fireplace. She was braiding her brother's hair; he was helpless on his own!

"Well, it _is_ very obvious that Jareth loves her, though he is trying to deny it…and I believe that she loves him, though she doesn't seem to know it herself" Drake said thoughtfully.

"I aggress. Jareth loves her dearly. Otherwise he wouldn't have allowed her to stay **or** followed her for five years" Kira said.

"Yes, but _how_ do we get _them_ to realize their love for _each other?_" Drake said, standing and pacing the floor.

Underground _desperately_ needed a Queen, not to mention an _heir_.

All was silent for many long moments as they thought of a plan.

"Why not just pull a jealousy plot?" asked a voice high above them.

Kira, Kera, and Drake all looked up and saw a woman there, with shoulder length ivory hair, sitting atop the chandelier.

"Zyla! Stop monkeying around!" scolded a female voice from a doorway in the shadows.

"Oh, but I haven't even started!" Zyla said happily, hanging by one hand from the candle chandelier.

"Come one, Zyla. Cut it out" said a male voice. It was slightly bemused.

"You and Zylina are no fun!" Zyla said, floating gracefully to the floor.

"Papa!" called a much younger voice. A young girl appeared behind Drake.

"Shi!" he said, dropping to one knee to embrace his youngest daughter.

"Zylea! Zyla! Zylina! It's so good to see you!" Kera said, jumping up to hug her younger siblings. Kira stood and waved at the trio.

They all looked exactly alike, except for their different hair lengths.

Zylea grinned and kissed Kera's cheek, his jaw length hair ivory hair tickling her lightly.

Zyla giggled as Kira hugged her tightly. "It's been too long!" chuckled the middle triplet. Both Kira and Kera nodded, Kera moving to embrace the last triplet.

Zylina stood there stiffly. Again, she was acting older than them all.

"Always the proper one, aren't we, Zylina?" Kera joked.

"It takes a fair amount of propriety to balance out Zyla's foolishness" Zylina said curtly.

"Kera! You forgot about me!" Shi said, smiling up at her oldest sister.

"How could I forget my lil' sis'!" Kera giggled, swinging Shi around. Their laughter rang out with Drake's, Zyla's and Kira's. Zylea smiled and while Zylina sniffed and sat down, gracefully crossing her legs.

"Now what were you saying about a jealousy plan?" Kira asked Zyla, seated back at the fireplace.

"Well, all we need to do is get either you or Zylea to start 'liking' Sarah, spending time with her, giving her things, dancing with her, that sort of thing. Jareth should get jealous and lose it, confessing his love to her" Zyla said breathlessly.

Kira and Kera looked at each other again, evil twin smirks appearing on their faces for the second time that day. Drake nodded, with Shi in his lap, and grinned.

"I refuse to have anything to do with this childish exploit" Zylina said quietly, staring at the wall.

"Well, we don't need you. We just need one of the boys to try and 'woe' Sarah and either Zyla or myself to draw Jareth's attention to it."

"I volunteer to 'woe' her!" Kira exclaimed.

"Why so enthusiastic, dear brother?" Zyla asked, raising an eyebrow

"I just **love** picking fights with our Big Brother!" Kira said, his eyes gleaming with mischief

Everyone laughed, except for Zylina. Kera smiled and looked at their father.

"Approve? **_Hell no!"_** he said. "I'm gonna **HELP!"**

Again, everyone laughed. It was a fool-proof plan.

"Ah, might I draw your attention to a tiny little detail?" Zylina said, her eyes narrowed.

"What might that be, little sister?" Zylea asked.

"Jareth's secret? In two month's time, he will have rule for exactly one-hundred years. That means that the prophecy is supposed to happen at that time."

The room had gone cold suddenly. Drake looked down, remembering the day that Claora gave Jareth that prophecy…the **curse**.

_Drake smiled as his eldest son was graced as Goblin King, and set to rule over all of Underground._

"_As is custom, I now call forth Lady Claora, the kingdom's prophet!" Drake called._

_Jareth smiled down at his little brother and sister, identical twin two-year-olds._

_Out of the halls came a small figure. Well, at least she was shorter than normal Fae were._

_She had longer, dark copper hair and clear, bottle green eyes. Her skin was the color of moon light and her voice was that of crystals._

_She bowed before Drake, and again before Jareth, then approached the High King and the Goblin King._

_Carefully, she placed her hand on Jareth's shoulder. A moment passed before she spoke, her eyes rolled to the back of her head._

"_As the one-hundredth year passes of this King's ruling, the King of Goblin shall fall in love with a mortal woman. Though he will deny the emotion, his love for her will cause him to realize the truth. The entire kingdom will be in celebration on the day the two wed, and many hundred years shall pass in peaceful bliss._

_However, should the mortal woman deny the King of Goblins, both Underground and its King shall be doomed to Darkness and Despair. The kingdom will become ill, all of its wondrous sights falling into Shadow. In turn, the King will suffer the same fate."_

"Father?" Kira said, looking at Drake.

"Papa?" Shi asked. "What are they talking about? 'Jareth's secret'?"

"Nothing, Little One" Zylea said, moving closer to Kera.

"Well, maybe our plan will help them get closer" Drake suggested.

"Yeah! It has to work! We have two months to make them fall **_completely_** in love!" Zyla said.

The present family nodded. Nothing could go wrong.


	5. Author's Note: SORRY

Author's Note 

Dear Faithful Readers,

I am completely and honestly sorry that i haven't been able to update recently. i am in the process of moving into a new house and am right now on my mother's laptop, without her permision.  
i will try to update as soon as i get my computer back, which should be shortly. i am almost finished with the story, itself, so it shouldn't be too long until i get it all posted. thank you for my story. i really hope you enjoy it.

Vampire-Kitty723


	6. Chapter 5: Almost

**Almost **

Sarah and Jareth were busy packing up her things, mainly her clothes and books. Jareth was in charge of the books and notebooks. Sarah wanted her clothes to not be seen by anyone, especially Jareth.

"Well I'm almost through in here," Sarah called, walking into the den. She saw Jareth sitting on the couch, reading a book of poetry. "I thought you were packing?" she picked at him. She looked at the box he was supposed to be putting the things into. It was half full.

"I became interested in this book. I've noticed that you've added a few lyrics to it. 'As the World Falls Down' and 'Within You'. They sound vaguely familiar," Jareth said. "Well if you look past the titles, you'll see that they _aren't_ your songs."

Jareth smiled at her and set the book in the box. Sarah closed her eyes. She began reciting a poem:

"Twirling, turning 

Spinning, and dancing

Now is a time for

Lovers to be romancing

As the time seems to stop

My love places a kiss on my crown

And we holed each other close

As the world falls down

There's a sad pain

Deep in my eyes

A kind of pale jewel

Gazing up at the skies

There was a fooled love

Growing so fast

In search of new dreams

Someone who'll last

As the hurt sweeps through

Would make no sense for you

My lips will never frown

As the world falls down

Twirling, turning

Spinning, and dancing

Now is a time for

Lovers to be romancing

As the time seems to stop

My love places a kiss on my crown

And we hold each other close

As the world falls down" 

Jareth was mesmerized. Her words flowed through his veins as fresh, new blood. She smiled, her eyes still closed.

"That was…truly…beautiful," Jareth whispered.

Slowly her eyes opened and she looked up at him. "Thank you," she said quietly.

That poem made Jareth long to dance, like they did in the crystal. Which brought another thing to mind.

"Well, I think that we're done…" Sarah said. She had just finished packing the books.

"Alright." Jareth waved his hand over the luggage and it disappeared. "Hold on," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"_For as long as you'll hold me,"_ Sarah thought, resting her head on Jareth's shoulder.

Their surroundings altered, and Sarah looked into the room she was in this morning; her room, now. She looked up at Jareth, who still hadn't let her go. And she didn't want him to.

"Sarah…" he whispered, gazing deep into her eyes. As they drew closer, Sarah felt that she was finally home.

Their eyes closed as their lips were barely an inch away. Sarah's heart was pounding against her rib cage, and she knew that Jareth's was, also.


End file.
